


La Suite junior

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: À cause de Kuvira, Wu est condamné à séjourner dans cette horrible suite junior. Puis, au fil du temps, grâce aux évènements qui s'y passent, cette suite prend un peu plus de valeur aux yeux du prince.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Nuits du FoF [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 2





	La Suite junior

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Hôtel.  
> Temps : 1 heure.

Wu tempêta dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Non ! La chambre que Kuvira lui avait donné ! Bon, d'accord, elle était jolie. Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de placer un prince comme lui, bientôt roi, dans une suite junior ? La porte claqua contre le mur et le bruit raisonna dans tout le couloir. Mako, son garde du corps, le suivit tranquillement dans la chambre. Alors, le petit prince se mit à déblatérer un tas de paroles de colère. Mako écoutait, sans se plaindre, bien qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'exubérant petit prince.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, finit-il par dire quand les choses se calmèrent un peu. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de tout cette espace de toute façon ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un prince évidement ! Et un prince de mon envergure ne dort pas dans une _suite junior_. »

Il dit les derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte à sa personne. Mako soupira, alors que Wu continuait ses vociférations à tout va. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu ?

* * *

Wu rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sans claquer la porte cette fois. Il s'y était fait… plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Kuvira gagnait toujours plus de pouvoir et l'avait dépossédé. La femme était même allée jusqu'à le faire enlever !

Alors, il était de retour dans la _suite junior_ pour récupérer ses affaires. Bien sûr, Mako l'assistait.

Le petit prince après avoir tout rassemblé, avec une lenteur fulgurante, entreprit de porter ses valises. Mako en avait déjà pris une partie bien entendu. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est se casser un ongle.

Son garde du corps vit son action complètement vaine. Il soupira. Fallait-il encore qu'il porte tout ? Évidemment que oui…

Alors, le policier empila les différentes valises et entreprit de toutes les porter. C'était lourd ! Ça lui rappelait la fois où Asami avait déménagé au Temple de l'Air… Quel amas de valise ! Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas la même quantité, même si ce n'était pas négligeable.

Wu posa une main sur son biceps gauche :

« Merci, Mako ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Le policier fut un petit peu déséquilibré et bougea pour stabiliser les valises. Il regarda ensuite Wu, qui était en train de fixer sa main toujours posée sur son bras.

« Euh... » commença-t-il, hésitant, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que faisait Wu.

Ça faisait longtemps que sa main était posée là, non ? C'était lui ou il commençait à faire chaud ? Sûrement à cause de l'effort de porter toutes ses valises !

« Pas de problème », finit enfin l'agent après un moment.

Devrait-il demander à Wu d'enlever sa main et se bouger les fesses ? Ils n'avaient pas tout l'après-midi ! Finalement, ce fut Wu qui l'enleva de lui-même. Et il avait un regard… étrange. Puis, il sourit simplement et alla ouvrir la porte pour que Mako passe.

« Après vous, Monsieur le policier. »

Mako haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, il se dit que c'était simplement Wu. Décidément, ce prince, quel phénomène !

* * *

La bataille contre Kuvira s'était terminée. Enfin, elle avait été remise à sa place et incarcérée ! Wu avait même décidé de ne pas prendre le trône en tant que Roi de la Terre mais plutôt de laisser se créer une république.

Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il collaborait avec l'Avatar et le Président Raiko au sein de Republic City pour une collaboration avec l'ancien Empire de la Terre.

Comme Kuvira avait été battue, qu'il n'y avait donc plus de menace pour sa vie, il était retourné à l'hôtel des quatre éléments… dans sa _suite junior_. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en dépêtrer.

Ces affaires étaient de retour. Mais pas pour longtemps. Dans quelques jours tout au plus, il partait pour la République de la Terre ! Il allait commencer l'organisation sur place comme l'Avatar avait la situation bien en main ici.

Mako le rejoignit dans sa suite. Même si l'homme avait été blessé lors de la bataille finale, il était resté à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait retourner travailler de toute façon. Même si parfois, Wu s'accordait à penser que c'était pour une raison tout à fait différente… En plus, son bras semblait plutôt guéri maintenant.

Wu se jeta sur le canapé et regarda les yeux ambrés du policier qui restait planté là.

« Oh, arrête d'être tellement solennel ! Il y a de la place pour deux. Viens donc t'assoir mon pauvre Mako ! »

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête et on voyait dans ses yeux un semblant de réflexion. L'ex-prince miroita son expression. Finalement, Mako avança, vers le canapé où il se posa, très statique, très raide, ne prenant presque pas de place.

Wu prit plaisir à le voir si timide, alors il se colla un peu plus à lui. Une petite rougeur prit place sur les joues de l'enquêteur.

« Je… euh… je, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… rien ?

\- Comment va ton bras ? Tu es bien sûr qu'il a guéri ? »

Wu s'amusa à promener sa main sur bras du jeune homme. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer le malaise de Mako.

« Ouais. Ouais, il va bien…

\- Mako ?

\- Oui ? dit-il, tout à fait hésitant. »

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait savoir… Ou peut-être que si…

L'ex-prince était complètement collé à lui. De ce fait, il avait reculé mais il se trouvait qu'il arrivait au bout du canapé, et que Wu était dangereusement proche.

Finalement, ce dernier posa une main sur la jambe de Mako qui tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement ? L'enflammement sur les joues de Mako ne fit que foncer davantage.

« Wu, qu'est-ce… »

Mais Wu ne le laissa pas finir, et l'embrassa. Et Mako lui rendit son baiser. Il avait comme un air de déjà vu… Mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Je voulais te le dire avant que je parte », dit Wu.

Mako mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Euh… Ouais… Et je voulais te dire… que je pars aussi. Avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oh, Mako ! On s'amusera tellement ensemble ! Et j'ai déjà quelques jeux auxquels je veux jouer. »

Il fit un clin d'œil au policier.

« On peut même commencer ici… »

Non, finalement, il l'aimait bien cette chambre d'hôtel. Suite junior peut-être mais on pouvait faire plein de choses adultes dedans…


End file.
